A disassembled short mop comprising a sponge head and a handle can be assembled into a unitary mop by inserting a shaft at the head side of the handle into cylindrical holes in flanges mounted to the mop head. The mop, when disassembled into its two component parts, can be fitted into a package that is better suited to handling and retail display than a package holding an assembled mop.
The short mop is best promoted for sale by displaying the package holding the disassembled components from a sales rack, in particular from a hook thereon. In addition, the package should be such that some portion of both components of the disassembled mop can be viewed by customers.
While developed for use with the above-described mop, the blank and package of the present invention would also be suitable for holding and displaying a variety of products--tools, toys, cooking utensils and the like. In this regard, it is not essential that the goods to be held or displayed require assembly for use. Thus, the goods may be part of a system for cooperative use by the purchaser.